


22.346 Miles

by kho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: With all this sudden frozenness everywhere, it's about time for a Snowed In fic, right?  Or, another one at any rate.





	22.346 Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/gifts).



> This is for my love @accol, to whom I said "ummm, give me a prompt!" and she said "ummm, okay!" and this was the result!
> 
> This is my first completed ficlet I felt was worthy of ao3 (for Sterek that is)! I've had one or two on the tumblr but they were uber short. This one actually breeched 6 pages.
> 
> I reference a certain headcannon I have inside this fic, if you want to read about that headcanon see the more notes tag.

 

“This sucks dude.”

“I know!   I can’t believe the timing man.”

“Well,” Scott says, sighing heavily.  “No… Malia, no, no, Malia!”

“Uhoh, is she menacing a child?”

“A stewardess, Malia it’s not her fault the…   I’m so sorry, ma’am, yes ma’am, we were headed to Denver… yeah… of course…. Shit, dude, MALIA!”

Stiles hangs up laughing, despite the sinking sadness settling into his chest.  Picking up his cellphone he looks down at Lydia’s latest text message.

_Not gonna make it, sorry.  Apparently no amount of banshee screaming is going to defrost the roads enough to get to you.  Hopefully the others already made it?_

He answers:

**_Nope.  Looks like a Solo Stilinski Christmas.  Even Dad’s stuck back home with no electricity or running water.  Him and Parrish are talking about making the trainstation homebase again.  I’ll have to remember to ask Derek for home decor tips._ **

_OMG Stiles, I’m so sorry.  I swear I’ll make it if and when possible.  We’ll just have to celebrate Christmas a little late._

“I have the most amazing idea ever,” Stiles yells to the empty log cabin, crackling fire in the corner the only noise for the next hundred miles.  Well, that and the wind.  And tree branches snapping as the snow breaks them. And possibly the squirrels chittering away in their burroughs as they huddle in little families to stay warm from the freak snowstorm that’s rendered his vacation utterly useless.  “Skiing!  Let’s all go skiing!!!”

When the door slams open he assumes it’s the wind and huffs grumpily to himself, turning the shut the door.

Except there’s a great big giant hulking in the doorway with an ax.

“Holy shit, I have a gun, I have a _gun_ , I will _shoot you_ ,” Stiles screams, scrambling backwards to where he’d dumped his luggage the night before.  Instead, he trips over it, landing on his ass.

“Nice to see you too.”

Stiles blinks, frowning.  “Is that… Derek?!”

Derek arches a perfectly pissed eyebrow at him, doesn’t bother to answer, and kicks the door closed behind him.  “Coffee.  Tea.  Hot chocolate, I don’t care, I can’t feel my face.”

Stiles jumps up, eyes bugged out still.  “I can’t believe you made it!  No one’s been able to get up here!”

“I hiked twenty miles to get here,” Derek says, shrugging off his coat and leaving a mound of snow in his wake as he stalks toward the fire, dropping the axe down by it.  

“You hiked,” Stiles says, tripping again over his luggage to make it over to Derek, reaching out to brush three inches of snow off of the top of his head.  “You fucking _hiked up here_?”

Derek glares at him.  “It was that or spend my time at the bottom of the hill waiting for the roads to defrost.”

“But…”  Stiles bends over to pick up Derek’s jacket and scarf.  He tosses them on the coat rack as he heads into the kitchen.  “Dude, you seriously hiked up here?  What if I wasn’t here?  I’m the only one here, everyone else is stuck at the airport or can’t even get their plane in the air or can’t even make it _to_ the airport.”

“Then I would’ve been really annoyed” Derek grumbles, throwing his gloves onto the kitchen table and standing closer in front of the fire.  “Besides, I already knew you were getting in last night.”

“Oh, right,” Stiles says, filling up a kettle with water before sticking it on top of the gas stove.  “I guess we made the right choice picking the cabins that were ‘rustic.’  Considering electricity is not gonna happen any time soon.”

Derek looks about two seconds from crawling _into_ the actual fire.  “Better choice woulda been to pick somewhere warmer.”

“No!  It’s Christmas!  I need snow for Christmas!  I’ve never had a White Christmas, Derek!”

Derek rolls his eyes.  “Well congratulations, Stiles.  You’ve got a White Christmas.  Complete with frozen over roads and the possibility of being stuck here for a solid week.”

“On the plus side, my phone works,” Stiles says, waving his phone in Derek’s face jauntily, grinning widely.  “I can’t believe you hiked up here just so I wouldn’t be alone.”

“$400 is a lot to let go to waste,” Derek grumbles, not looking at him.

“Uh huh,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows.  “The deposit.  That’s why.  It’s not because you’ve missed me.  It’s not because you wanted to see me.  It’s not because you actually _like_ me…”

“Stiles… can you just make me something hot to drink and shut up for God’s sake?”

Stiles grins at him, big and wide and stupid.

“Fine,” Derek says finally, turning to look at him.  His mouth is frowning but his eyes are laughing, and that’s all Stiles needed to know.  “Maybe I wanted to see you too.”

“That’s all I’m saying, big guy,” Stiles says, and then picks up a mug and fills it with hot water before dumping a packet of swiss miss in it.  He piles it high with marshmallows, because that’s what Derek’s hard outter shell is protecting:  His inner softie heart made of marshmallows.  

“So do we have food or do I have to go back out and find us a rabbit?”

Stiles mouth drops open, hand freezing as he’s started to hand the hot chocolate over to Derek.  “I am not eating Peter Cottontail for dinner!  I brought steaks!  I _prepared_!”

“Well I had wine and groceries in the car, but then…”  Derek gestures to the frigid tundra outside their door.  “No.”

Stiles continues to frown disapprovingly at Derek’s rabbit suggestion but allows him to take the steaming hot cocoa from his hand before wrapping his arms around Derek’s middle in a stolen hug.  “I’m glad you came.  You’re an idiot, hiking twenty miles in this fucking snow for me, but I’m glad.”

Derek’s free hand snakes around his waist to hug him back much to Stiles’s delight, his hands cold enough to feel through three layers of shirt, flannel, and hoodie.  “You owe me.”

“Owe you what,” Stiles asks, tilting back to look at Derek’s face.  He gets distracted by his lips.  “A kiss?  I can do that.”

Derek stops him before their lips meet.  “Hang on.”

Stiles frowns at him letting his arms drop from around Derek.  “What?  But you literally Bear Grylls’d your way to me through twenty miles of snow!”

Derek ducks his head and takes a step back.  “Lydia’s not here.”

Stiles’ eyebrows push together.  “Uh.   And?”

“And our arrangement is of a mutual accord and I don’t intend to stab Lydia in the back just because I got here and she didn’t,” Derek says, meeting his eyes.

Stiles’ mouth fumbles open several times before he finds purchase on his vocal chords.  “Dude.  Lydia pushed _me_ into making my move on you.  She’d be _fine_ with us hooking up, her here or not.”

Derek shakes his head, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and turning back to the fire.  “Doesn’t feel right.”

“Doesn’t it,” Stiles asks, sliding in behind Derek, gripping Derek’s hips in his hands and nuzzling his nose into Derek’s neck.  He mouths at the still chilled skin at the nape.  “Feels right to me.”

“Stiles.”

He’s still holding back but the growlish moan in his tone tells Stiles he wants it just as bad as Stiles does.  “Fine,” Stiles says, keeping his hands on Derek’s hips and tilting his head towards his phone.  “Hey Siri?  Call Lydia on speaker.”

Derek jerks away from him.  “Stiles!”

“Hey babe, I know you think you can will things into happening but you can’t will my flight into taking off no matter how hard you try,” Lydia says after two rings.

“Guess who showed up,” Stiles says, and then bites down gently on Derek’s neck.  “Hint, he’ll huff and he’ll puff, and he’ll blow your--”

“You’re not cute, Stiles.  That’s borderline specist,” Lydia says, tsking.   “How the hell did you make it up there Derek?”

“I was able to get into town but not up the mountain,” Derek answers, hands coming down to stop Stiles’ path down his hips from going any closer to his crotch.

“So he hiked,” Stiles says into Derek’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing him in.  “He put on his little coat and his little gloves and his little scarf, and _hiked to me_.”

“It’s 22.346 miles to that cabin from the town, are you telling me he hiked 22.346 miles to get to you?”

“I know right?  I wouldn’t do that for you and you married me!”

“Nor would I you, Stiles, you owe him so many blowjobs,” Lydia says, and he can hear her grin clear as a bell over the phone.  “Like… twenty two and change, even.”  A pause, and then, in a hushed tone, “Well if you don’t wanna hear my private conversation then don’t listen in, hm?”

“So…”  Derek’s fingers twitch on Stiles’ hands.  “You’d be okay with that?”

Lydia’s confusion is just as clear as her grin had been.  “Okay with what?  Paying you back in blowjobs?   _Seriously lady, if you don’t like it then move_!”

“He won’t let me, Lydia,” Stiles says, digging his fingers into Derek’s jeans clad legs and scratching his fingers up his flank.  “Says our arrangement was a mutual… a mutual what?”

“Accord,” Derek grits out, and Stiles can’t tell if he’s turned on or embarrassed, but it only makes him want Derek more.  “I didn’t want to step outside of the bounds of our--”

“Oh, Sweetie,” Lydia says, and then snorts.  “You’re cute.  An idiot, but cute.”

“AKA go for it,” Stiles clarifies, reaching up to run his hands down Derek’s back, slow and tender and just the way he knows Derek hates to admit he loves it.  

“Of course,” Lydia answers immediately, already souding bored.  “Listen, he’s just as much yours as he is mine, Derek.  That’s what we agreed on.  Just because I have this ring doesn’t mean I have a bigger claim on him.”

“Okay, mine and yours? Claim?  Excuse me, I am a human man, okay, I am not a piece of--”

“What, meat, Stiles?  You are.  You are a big, lanky, goofy ass piece of meat, and you love it.”

Stiles grins.  “You just get me so well, Lydia.”

“I do.  Now go get your man.”

“Yes ma’am,” Stiles says, and then reaches over to hit the end call button.   Before he can even finish turning around to gloat at Derek, Derek’s shoving him up against the nearest wall and burying his face into Stiles’ neck, sniffing and pressing his whole body into Stiles’.  “Mm, satisfied?”

“Not even close,” Derek says, reaching down to grab the waistband of Stiles’ hoodie, ripping it up and over his head, barely letting go of it before he’s yanking the flannel off right behind it.  “Been too long, Stiles, I need...”

Stiles’ eyes shut, his fingers digging into Derek’s shoulder, his hair, as he kisses his way down Stiles’ neck.  “Need what?”

“I need you,” Derek huffs into his skin, fingers digging into Stiles’ flesh at his waist, knee going between Stiles’ thighs.  “I just need you, Stiles.”

Stiles shivers from head to toe, just like he always does when Derek gets needy and verbal.  It’s rare, and Stiles can’t get enough of it.  He shoves Derek away just enough to reach down and divest him of his own sweater and thermal, sliding his hand up that cut, perfect, toned abdomen, watching the way the muscles contract as Derek breathes.

“Then why were you going to deny yourself all of this over some silly notion that this would violate our _‘accord’_ ,” he asks, sweeping a hand up and down himself with a cocky grin.

“Because I…”  Derek swallows, refusing to meet Stiles’ eyes.  Stepping closer he pulls at Stiles’ shirt, winding the fabric up in his fingers in a rare show of uncertainty.  “I need you not just tonight, but… I need you _always_ , Stiles.”

“Oh, for Gods sake,” Stiles says, and then he’s putting his hands on Derek’s shoulders and pushing him back until he can get a good look at Derek’s face.  “Look at me.”  Derek doesn’t, not that that’s a surprise.  “Derek, look at me or no nookie.”

Derek does look then, even if it’s just to deliver a disgusted look.  Stiles grins.

“Look it, okay?  I love you.  All your stupid hero complex and hikes twenty miles in fucking snow like an idiot just to see me and your self-sacrificing ways and your guilt complex and your mind and your hidden book geek nerdiness--”

Derek rolls his eyes.  “I’m not a ner--”

“But I’m a forever type of guy, okay?  I need you to get that,” Stiles continues, losing the mirth because Derek needs to understand this, once and for all.  “I’ve been in love with Lydia since the third grade.  That’s not going away.  I love her no ifs ands or buts about it, with all of my heart, for always.”

Derek meets his gaze.  “I know.”

“So you know that’s how I love you too, right?  All of your everything, since….  I can’t even tell you when, I think since Boyd, and I’m…”  He closes his eyes.  “I’m so sorry to bring that up, but I think that’s the moment I started to understand who you were.”

Derek smiles sadly and reaches up to brush his fingers through Stiles’ hair.  “Yeah, I think that’s when for me too.”

“I’m not a half measure type of a guy, Derek.  I don’t stop loving Lydia because I love you too, I don’t love you less because I love her too.  I love both of you.  With everything.”

“How do you do that,” Derek whispers, frowning at him.  “Say I love you all the time, but always fucking _mean_ it?”

“It’s who I am,” Stiles says, shrugging.  “Take it or leave it.  But I swear to God, Derek, if you leave it I am _never_ blowing you again.”

Derek laughs then, leaning in closer.  “I guess I’ll take it then.  You do give real good head.”

“You get it though right,” Stiles asks, pulling back slightly.  “That’s why this is happening, that’s why Lydia is honest to God, through and through, totally okay with us.  Because she gets it.  How I feel about you doesn’t lessen how I feel about her, and how I feel about her--”

“Yeah,” Derek says softly, resting his forehead on Stiles’.  “I get it.  I just can’t always believe I’m worth all that.  To anyone.”

Stiles’ heart breaks, every single time Derek says something like this.  He slides his hands up Derek’s neck to cup his face.  “Then I just have to work harder to make you believe it.  You okay with that?”

Derek kisses him then instead of answering, or maybe that’s actually just his answer in the only way he knows how to say it.  He slides his hands to the front of Stiles’ jeans and unbuttons them, unzips them before delving his hand inside to cup Stiles through his underwear.

“Mmm, best failed ski trip ever,” Stiles moans, knocking his head back against the wall behind him.  “I should schedule all of my vacations around being snowed in where you’re the only one willing to do whatever it takes to get to me.”

“You talk too much,” Derek mumbles, stepping back to take off Stiles’ remaining shirt, kicking off his own shoes, and reaching down to unbutton and unzip his own jeans.

Stiles watches, still struck by Derek’s ease with his own nudity.  But hell, with a body like that, who _wouldn’t_ be at ease with showing it.  He steps on the backs of his shoes to toe them off and lets his jeans fall to the floor.  “Come on big guy, get with the shutting me up then.”

Derek picks him up and carries him straight to the couch, dumping him down on the soft squishy cushions.  Before Stiles can open his mouth to complain about the unceremonious rough handling Derek’s crawling on top of him and pressing their hardons together as he seals his mouth to Stiles’.

They don’t quite make it to twenty two (and change) orgasms by the time the others arrive four days later, but it’s a near thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon in which Lydia and Stiles are Derek's homebase. I'm actually working (sporadically) on their origin fic, but basically Stiles and Lydia are married and stationary, but Derek's a wanderer. But he always comes home to Lydia and Stiles. But it's not so much a threesome as it is Lydia & Stiles + Stiles & Derek.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
